


Sold to Stray Kids?!

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, also super duper sorry lol, inspired by all those sold to 1d fics lol, this is pure crack dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your mother sells you to Stray Kids. They are your new owners >:^)





	Sold to Stray Kids?!

**Author's Note:**

> whipped this out in record time,, ayoooo

It was a day like any other day, a boring and uneventful Monday morning. The new semester was to start, and you weren’t exactly excited for classes to begin again. Looking over at your phone, you sighed. There was still ten minutes until that alarm would go off, and once it did, you’d be forced to start your day. The break was over so soon. Why did it have to end now? Closing your eyes, you wished for nothing more than something to come up and prevent you from going to school. Lowkey, you silently pleaded to all the forces in the universe. _Please, please cancel school. Give me the flu. Make me illiterate._ Amidst your pleas, the door to your room slammed open.

 

“M-Mom?” you croaked, throat dry and eyes squinting from the bright light coming from the hallway. She stomped to the side of your bed, throwing the blankets off. _Is this about forgetting to do the dishes last night?_ You flailed your arms around and kicked, searching for the warmth of your quilted blankets. There was still five minutes left on that alarm, and you will **not** deal with this right now. As your hand reached out to pull the blankets over yourself, your mother snatched your wrist, tugging and practically dragging your limp body out of bed. “Mom?! What are you doing?! It’s not even seven-”

 

She scoffed and pulled you to your feet, continuing to tightly grasp your wrist “Wake up already! Your new owners are here!” Your mother yanked you across the room and into the hallway, not caring at all when your shoulders were jostled against the walls. “I sold you for all the BTS albums.” You gasp. How could she?! The two of you were saving up to buy all of them and share. You loved Kpop just as much as she did… Well, you loved that one song BTS had with Steve Aoki. Nonetheless, how could she betray you like that? “They all have Jimin photocards, too! I lucked out!” Jimin? _Jimin?_ Jimin was **your** bias (even though Jimin was really the only member you knew, Jimin was **yours** ). Stopping at the front door, she released the hold on your wrist, and immediately you pouted and began nursing it. Your mother rolled her eyes, fingers closing around the doorknob.

 

Finally, the situation processed through your tired little brain. Your mother just sold you, _sold you_ for BTS albums. Your mind tried to rule out who would possibly want to buy you. No one came to mind except that one boy who liked you in third grade. But it couldn’t possibly be him because he moved to Kentucky. Everything was happening so fast. Hell, your alarm hadn’t even gone off! Sweat began to form on your brow, and your whole body shook. The door was opening, and once your eyes set upon the group of boys on your porch, you blurted out the only thing you could think about.

 

“BTS?!”

 

“-Step out! Hi, we’re Stray Kids!”

 

Cue the awkward silence. Stray Kids? _Who?_ You looked to your mom in confusion. This must be a joke.

 

“We saw your ad on Craigslist,” one of them said. One of them… how many were there, the fuck? You stuck your head out the door, counting off each boy. There were nine, so it definitely couldn’t be BTS. You’re pretty sure that BTS has seven members… or six…? And Craigslist? Your mom sold you off Craigslist? _Not even Amazon_? The guy held up a screenshot, showing a listing for “ **MY CHILD AS LABOR WORKER 💪💪💪, PAYMENT $$$$ BTS ALBUMS $$$$ (all areas… CALL NOW!)** ”. The flexing emojis and dollar signs were unnecessary. “Is this y/n? Great, here’s the BTS albums!” He handed over a large box, patting the top before guiding it gently into your mother’s hands. Without another second to spare, your mother pushed you out the door, sending you crashing into the group of boys. Oh, how they fell like dominoes… The door was slammed shut, and you were left sprawled out atop a pile of nine boys on the front porch. When you begged the forces of the universe for something to happen, this isn’t what you meant. The forces could have at least sold you to One Direction. You know they broke up, but…

 

The boy just below you groaned, obviously in discomfort from all your weight holding him down. You apologized frantically, scrambling to your feet and trying to help each of the boys up. You might not stan them (or know who they are), but you weren’t raised without manners. “Sorry, oh god! Didn’t mean to crush you guys like that.” The guy that spoke to your mother shook his head and waved it off, claiming that they were all pretty used to pushing each other around. “Oh, uhh… By the way, I’m y/n, but all of you already knew that.” You wonder how long your mother had that ad up. When did she even decide to sell you off to some strangers? It was a little awkward greeting them, considering that you weren’t too sure whether or not you should bow or go for a firm handshake. Both? _Yeah, both._ In the end, it was a weird mix of the two. You never got to bow all the way, and your handshakes were more like wimpy finger touches. Nice try, though. “Uh, so Stray Kids, right? What- What are your names?” What did “Stray Kids” even mean? Were they all actual kids? Did your mother just sell you to a group of twelve year olds? Oh god.

 

“We can tell you in the car. We have a photoshoot to go to after this,” that first guy replied. First guy. Yeah, you’ll just refer to him as “first guy” for now, sure. Filing into a single line, the boys made their way back to this van, parked right along your driveway. You looked back, eyes lingering on your house. You can’t believe that this is it. Your mother sold you off as some laborer, and now, that house isn’t yours anymore. Your room, still full of random crap that you haven’t sorted for donating or keeping… You hope that Stray Kids will let you come back for your stuff, or your mom doesn’t throw everything away. You still haven’t used that holiday candle that you bought, and your favorite sweater is up there. Your warm blankets, your shoes, all of your venting journals. It would be a shame if all of it was thrown out, just like you were. As you file into the van, plopping into the back seat beside first guy, you let out a sigh. This has been a rollercoaster. Well, _new year, new you_ 🤪. Once everyone is buckled up and the van begins to move, first guy speaks once again. “Alright, let’s introduce ourselves again…”

 

In unison, they once again give their group greeting. In the back of your head, you really do hope that this isn’t a group of twelve year olds. Your mother can’t be that cruel, can she? One by one, they begin to introduce themselves. First guy’s name is apparently Bang Chan. This other guy is named Limo (?). You think that another one of them didn’t even finish introducing himself and just stopped at “I am”... At least, you could recognize that one of them said that he’s named Felix. Who Felix is though, you don’t know. “Sorry, sorry, like… I caught like negative two percent of that. Do you guys have one of those guide videos like they have on YouTube? Wait, let me just google-” You reach to your side and realize. Your phone. It’s still in the house. “I- I forgot my phone, wait! Uh…” Upon seeing your panicked state, one of them (Han? Hans?) puts his own phone in your hand, reassuring you that they’ll come back later for your stuff. Damn, they better. You’re not leaving all that crap behind, no matter who you belong to. Another one of them (Soongmin? Soonmin?) hands you a pair of earbuds. After that, they all seem to leave you be, perhaps giving you space and time to breathe and process. You’re a little relieved by the silence.

 

You try to relax into the seat, letting your head fall back onto the window. Opening up Safari, you plug in the earbuds, type into Google, and click on a link: “a beginners guide to stanning Stray Kids”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's what the fandom deserves


End file.
